1. Technology Field
The present invention relates to a data access method and system, and a memory controller and a memory storage system thereof and particularly to a data access method capable of accessing data in a partition being at a write protect mode under a limited user authority mode of an operation system, and a data access system, a storage medium controller and a storage system using the method.
2. Description of Related Art
When an external storage apparatus is coupled to a host system through a connector (e.g., an universal serial bus (USB)), the operation system (e.g., Windows XP) of the host system mounts the external storage apparatus on a mount point for accessing by the operation system or other application programs that are not built-in the operation system. In particular, a tool application program developed by a manufacturer of this external storage apparatus is capable of transmitting a small computer system interface (SCSI) command to the external storage apparatus via this mount point to set the configurations of the external storage apparatus according to a user's desire. For example, the user can set the storage property of a partition of the external storage apparatus as the write protect mode that forbids data to be written or a writable mode that allows data to be written.
However, because of security reasons, when a user logins the operation system for using the host system with a limited user authority mode (e.g., a guest mode of the Windows operation system), the operation system forbids an application program that is not built-in the operation system to transmit a SCSI command to the external storage apparatus. Accordingly, when a user operates the external storage apparatus through the host system with the limited user authority mode, the user can not manage the external storage apparatus by an application program that is not built-in the operation system. For example, under a case where the storage property of the external storage apparatus is set as the write protect mode, a user which logins the operation system with the limited user authority mode can not re-set the storage property of the external storage apparatus as the writable mode by using an application program developed by the manufacturer producing the external storage apparatus. Accordingly, it causes inconveniences for a user which logins the operation system with the limited user authority mode.
Nothing herein should be construed as an admission of knowledge in the prior art of any portion of the present invention. Furthermore, citation or identification of any document in this application is not an admission that such document is available as prior art to the present invention, or that any reference forms a part of the common general knowledge in the art.